in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth wall
The fourth wall is the imaginary "wall" at the front of the stage in a traditional three-walled theatre. In a theatre, the fourth wall is the one through which the audience sees the action of the play. The idea of the fourth wall was made famous by philosopher and critic Denis Diderot. It was used more in the 19th century. The fourth wall extended the idea of an imaginary boundary between any fictional work and its audience. If an actor speaks directly to the audience, does something to the audience, or even simply notices the audience, it is known as "breaking the fourth wall".Simple English Wikipedia's page on the 4th wall In the series The 4th wall seperates reality from fiction, acting as a barrier between the two planes of existence. The 4th wall is important, as the existence of the IaLR Multiverse is linked to it. Without it, the IaLR Multiverse and everything in it will eventually cease to exist. Dumb Universe The 4th wall contains a pocket universe in where the concept of sanity appears to not exist. Known as the Dumb Universe, it is home to the Dumb Characters and many other wacky things. The Gang has visited (or more accurately, was banished by the Licked Rom Gan to) this place once, in the final part of The Dream Dimension and throughout Glass Onion. Final Destination's importance The Final Destination is the only known gateway between the two seperate worlds, but even then, nobody from the IaLRverse (save for the Roleplayers, who sometimes enter as their avatars once in a while) has entered it for its intended purpose. Rather, fighters from the Smash Bros. Mansion and around the both the world, the universe and the multiverse use it as one of the many battlefields to fight against each other. Not to mention, nobody except the Smashers have ever heard of the Final Destination, and if someone else has heard of and/or talked about it, they're most likely referring to the Smash Bros. stage. Breaking the 4th wall In a nutshell: once the 4th wall breaks, all madness breaks loose. Once someone triggers a Stage 2-6 4th wall break, the 4th wall literally shatters into pieces. Without a stable 4th wall, 4th wall energy will leak out, leading to very weird effects, including but not limited to: characters swapping personalities, random events, things getting warped, stuff turning into other stuff, and the world glitching, items and characters occasionally appearing as wireframes for a split second (freaking some characters out often), and much more. In addition to 4th wall energy, everything from the 4th wall's pocket universe also leaks into the world, leading to the appearance of Dumb Characters. 4th wall repair Thankfully, the wall can automatically regenerate and glue itself back together in an instant (provided it is not a Stage 4-6 break). When the 4th wall begins the regeneration process, it drains all the already-leaked 4th wall energy from the multiverse back into the 4th wall, and reverses every effect that happened due to the 4th wall break. In addition, it sucks all the Dumb Characters and everything coming from its pocket universe back to the 4th wall itself. After that, it eventually repairs and regenerates all destroyed and missing chunks. Once that is done, all the 4th wall's pieces snap back into place, thus finally repairing the 4th wall and re-seperating sanity from insanity. From Stage 4 to 6, the 4th wall can't automatically regenerate, thus leading to characters having to enter the 4th Wall Dimension to manually repair it. The same process happens after the wall is manually fixed, but the 4th wall is already glued back into one piece, and instead it makes a portal that only sucks in 4th wall energy and Dumb Characters. Stages of a 4th wall break There are 6 stages of a 4th wall break, getting even worse as they go up. * Stage 1 '''- The least dangerous, nothing weird and interesting happens. Staring at the camera and talking to the audience are examples of a Stage 1 break. The 4th wall can auto-repair in this stage. * '''Stage 2 - Again, nothing weird and interesting happens, save for the rare occurance of a few Dumb Characters appearing. Referencing the fact that they're fictional, talking about other wikis, and others more are examples of Stage 2 breaks. The 4th wall, again, can auto-repair, but it'll take a bit longer. * Stage 3 '''- The most well-known stage. Weird things happen, Dumb Characters appear, things turn into other things, etc, etc.. The 4th wall can auto-repair, but it'll take 2 hours. Manual repair is the quickest way to fix the 4th wall. There aren't any set examples. * '''Stage 4 - More intense than Stage 3, this has the same events but more intense, but the 4th wall cannot auto-repair, and manual repairing will take 1 minute. Examples of this are explicitly referencing their fictionality, as in saying they are CGI, they are voiced by people, referencing the users alot, etc. * Stage 5 '''- The second most lethal, this stage cannot be reachable unless you destroy the 4th wall with weaponry. This stage has a 75.5% chance of causing a Quadmageddon, and a 0.01% chance of causing a Teichocide. The 4th wall cannot auto-repair in this stage, and repairing it manually will take 3-6 hours. * '''Stage 6 - The most lethal stage, this one cannot be reachable unless some mysterious entity possesses the 4th wall, forcing it to break. Even more intense than stage 5, stage 6 has many Dumb Characters, people appearing as wireframes, occasional timeskips and even miniature versions of deletion and restoration rifts. Unlike stage 5, a Teichocide will always happen in about five minutes. Just like stages 4 and 5, the 4th wall cannot auto-repair, and manual repairing will take 4-8 hours. Quadmageddon Were you looking for the episode, or event? When the 4th wall gets extremely broken to a point of being irrecoverable, a series of catastrophes called Quadmageddon (or Wallpocalypse) happen. These disasters can break the very realm of time, space and reality. Worse, these catastrophes can rip the whole universe apart. There are 9 waves. Teichocide A Teichocide (from the greek word teíchos meaning "wall" and the Latin suffix ''-cide'' meaning "act of killing"), also known as a Super Quadmageddon, is much more powerful and has more waves than a normal Quadmageddon. It has more intensified effects. *'1st wave '- Dumb Characters appear, but there's even more of them than before. **At least three Dumb clones of almost every member of the Locked Room Gang (both seasons, not including dead) appear. **Dumb Characters that are not part of the 4th wall also appear at the same time. *'2nd wave' - Things start to get incredibly glitchy, even more so than in a Quadmageddon. **Along with many of the glitches in the original, things also stretch abnormally. *'3rd wave' - Along with timeskips and things from different time periods falling, strange creatures emerge from the 4th wall and cause havoc. *'4th wave' - Wallightning begins to strike while deletion and restoration rifts start appearing. *'5th wave' - The Quadnado is formed, but even stronger than before, sucking in quicker. *'6th wave' - Things get even glitchier than before, such as changing styles rapidly, people becoming live-action humans, etc. *'7th wave' - The universe begins causing more havoc; time rifts start appearing, people and stuff start getting sucked into different universes, and the Quadnado becomes an absolute super-vacuum, sucking in things very quickly. *'8th wave' - Wallicanes start forming, blowing things to the Quadnado, making it even tougher to escape from it. *'9th wave' - At this point, the universe begins to get corrupted. Viruses appear just like before; although there are much larger numbers of them this time. *'10th wave' - The universe is almost fully corrupted, and there are only a few minutes left to fix the 4th wall before the lethal 12th wave starts. *'11th wave' - The universe is fully corrupted, and explodes, wiping out everything until only a white screen and the godly forces called the Roleplayers remain. Only the Roleplayers can restore everything back to normal, as in reverting the Teichocide. 4th wall breaks There have been some 4th wall breaks throughout the series. One of the arguably biggest 4th wall breaks in the series was done by Star Dream, who logged onto SuperGaming101's account on the IaLR wiki, and did many things on the wiki, such as changing his profile picture, creating a blog, and doing an intentional vandal edit on the Papyrus page. On the wiki, he mostly talked with binary code. A similar case happened with The National Archery Association, where they told the gang through ROT13 to kill Lucas and give them the Phantasm to stop a mysterious threat. After refusal, they chose to fight the gang and take the bow by force. The two were an ARG. Trivia *The 4th wall in IaLR was inspired by the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's version of the 4th wall. *Talking about the Fourth wall is technically breaking it. *If you break the 4th wall during Quadmageddon, you worsen Quadmageddon. *Almost every episode has the 4th wall broken once. *Apparently, almost all 4th wall breaks are usually Stage 3 or 4. Rosewell even lampshades this in "Mass Attack".Mass Attack part 5, reply #201: "It's pretty odd most 4th wall breaks are Stage 3 or 4." *During season two, Lemon Glass has been the character to fix the fourth wall most of the time, rushing to fix it before anything weird happens. References Category:Tropes Category:Objects Category:Items Category:Fourth wall-related Category:Walls